The Delinquent, The Genius and The Amateur Hero
by Bumbawbee
Summary: [Used to be called Penny Zero: Part Time Hero - Updated] (Genderbend!) -When I woke up this morning, I was ready for Highschool not to become a part-time hero - Oh Penelope, nobody is ready


**Penny Zero: Part Time Hero**

 **Episode: North Pole Down! (Episode 1- Christmas Special)**

 _"_ Twas the day before Christmas, when all through the house. Not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse (or a satanic chinchilla). The stockings were drooping above fireplace without care, with hope that her parents would soon be there. The child was nestled snug in her…bed? Seriously?! I'm trying to make a Christmassy introduction to the once again updated story and I can't even do it because _somebody_ can't stay asleep for one more verse! Nevermind…"

Old Lady Middleburg welcomed in the new day with a 'cock-a-doodle-do' whilst standing on her icy rooftop. In the Zero residence, the red headed teen was lying on her bed looking up at the blank ceiling. Her usual gleeful smile had been replaced with a frown. December 24th. Christmas Eve. It is, or was, her favourite time of year. All the memories of opening brightly coloured presents, drinking hot cocoa with her parents and pretending to like it because it tastes vile when her dad makes it but she doesn't want to hurt his feelings, watching Christmas films, making gingerbread men and women whilst trying not to burn down the kitchen.

She sighed and turned her attention towards the window. Snow had begun to fall again and it seemed heavy too. She turned back to her joyful self. Sprinting out of bed, she ran to the window to see it. There had been snow but that was from the previous day and not heavy enough to build any colossal UFRs (Ultimate Fighting Robots) out of it. But she could see snow. Or stuffing that she thought was snow. Curious, she opened her window. "Is somebody chopping down a tree? _It's a little last minute for that_." Olm gestured to the Zero's rooftop. There stood Takashi Kobayashi. He was forcefully hacking the reindeer decorations to death.

" _Is he serious_?" She had to stay positive for her friends and family, no matter how much she wanted to throttle them, "Merry Christmas Kash!" He stopped and looked around. Then finally looked down to see his friend watching. "GAH! I uh, um, ee, ah, I was coming over to escort you to work today when I saw…these evil figures attacking your lovely roof and that's when I used my quick thinking and boundless courage to save you, my fair maiden!" He did a bow and slipped and fell through her window.

He had fallen onto her and knocked them to the ground. Realisation hit him like a truck. What teenage boy attacks decorations, on a girl's roof, gives her a flirty nickname and falls through her window. And not to mention falling on her. They were so close. Almost kissing. The two blushed vigorously. He stood up and held out a hand to help her up. She ignored his help and stood up. He broke the tension between them, "Are you okay? I didn't hurt you did I?" He face was full of genuine concern. She didn't want to upset him so she tried to be nice, "I'm fine. _Just sore all over._ But, I kind of wanted to get changed because y'know I'm not going to go work in this."

He left without ease and surely would return later on. She shut her window and sat down on her bed. With Takashi gone, she had no one to talk to. Somehow it had almost gone over her head that she had a device in which she could communicate to people across the multiverse. Penelope pulled out her MUHU and rang her parents. The sight of them made her feel better but it was short-lived. What she saw was a voicemail message. She sighed. What's better than not being able to talk her parents of Christmas Eve because they are stuck in a crazy dangerous world, which has been lost for years, and being stuck with your aunt and uncle and their evil rodent?

She needed to get them off her mind before the mission so she got changed and left her room. Luckily, her relatives weren't known to be festive. Maybe she could go five minutes without being haunted by the holidays. Walking down the stairs she heard whispering. By process of elimination, it was her Aunt Cassandra and Uncle Rodney. But what were they whispering about. "MERRY CHRISTMAS!" They yelled as she had just a few steps left. She fell down those remaining steps and landed on the floor. "Wow kid, you're just as clumsy as…" Cass stopped. This wasn't the best time for that.

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! Rodney raced over to the door and opened it. And that is when Bonn joined the story. She was covered by wintery clothing, from head to toe. He had to consider what he said next. "My parents are over protective of me, just don't ask." Penelope got up and grabbed her boots, coat and hat. When they left, it wasn't long before they met an extremely jolly Takashi. " _Why is he smiling so much? It's unnatural._ " " _Even I don't smile that much! Is there something that he has to smile about so much?_ " The two girls exchanged their opinions on the sidekick's sudden change of personality.

"So are we ready to go to work?" He asked, still smiling. Then he laughed a little, "Oh, you haven't seen them." He stepped out of the way and revealed two brand-spanking new sleds – and a cardboard box. Bonn found something amusing in all this, "Uh oh! Looks like Takashi needs to get his specs checked because there is only two sleds there, _idiot_." He glared at the wiseman, "And?" He smirked a little. " _Here we go again_." The leader mumbled as they argued. "Well, let's see. 1, 2 and oh 3! There is three of us and two sleds. Do the math!" He pointed towards a cardboard box next to him. The amusement had vanished.

"Oh and _Bonnie_ , thanks for your concern." She growled at him and walked towards the box. Takashi was about to board the sleek black one when he heard a sound. He looked at the other girl and she pointed at the pink sled. The thing is, he can't just get two sleds. He had to use his little sisters. It had rainbow ribbons attacked to it and flowers. He sighed and went over to that one. "Dear Bonnibelle?" "Yeah no, no. There is no way that I'm trading." And it was good that she didn't because cardboard boxes aren't only good at carry things.

They can also be used to ride in and knock over underpaid art teachers and spill their lattes over them. Rippen stood up and wiped her face. Just in time to be re-knocked over by the Asian boy riding on a flowery and pink sled. It didn't take a genius to realise that Zero wouldn't be far behind. She stuck her foot out and waited for her nemesis. It wasn't long before she ended up on the cold icy ground. Takashi and Bonn rushed to her aid whilst the villain smirked. Completely oblivious to the events, Carrie popped out, "Come on silly. If you stay out here any longer you'll catch a cold!"

Rippen – still repulsed by the Christmas sweater the minion is wearing – strutted her way into the building. Maybe, she could finally catch that well-deserved break from the jolly holiday. As she entered the movie theatre, she was surprised to see Phil in a candy cane costume. Slightly horrified, she blinked in surprise. He scowled. Not the best reaction he could've received. He pouted at her upset expression, "What is up with Penelope?" Takashi shrugged, before entering the main area. She sighed and flashed a fake smile at him. He wasn't buying it though. She walked off, not responding to the question at hand.

" _At least where ever you zap us_ ," She thought to herself as she stepped onto the MUT, " _I won't have to think about Christmas_."

"But young Penelope did not know, was the place that they were going to was the home of frost and snow."

The trio arrived in a cold, windy universe. Bonn was the first to take in where they were but Takashi was first to take in his form. He realised that he lost a _few_ inches, and feet. Also that he was dressed in green – and he must add, looking good too. He was an elf. Admittedly it wasn't his worst form. But where could his female teammates be? He looked to his right and was met by a pair of furry legs. _Actually_ , two pairs. He looked up to see that they belonged to a reindeer. He gasped in amazement, all his life he wanted to see one of these majestic creatures and now he was up close. And the first thing he said was, "Boy, do reindeers stink!"

"You don't smell like roses either buddy, and yeah I'm a reindeer. WOULD YOU QUIT STARING?!" He knew that voice anywhere. Wiseman. She was a reindeer. All those puns he had been saving just waiting for a moment like this. "Oh deer! I don't think PZ will be too fawn of…PZ!" The two looked at each other and they thought the same thing. " _Oh boy._ " It wasn't uncommon for her to have the 'short end of the stick'. But today, the stick was even shorter. About 38" short. She tried to stand on the little legs she had but to no avail. How could she do the mission like that? Granted that size wasn't an issue when saving the day but it did have its advantages in this situation.

The bickerers looked at each other, and they were astonished. Her tousled red locks and striking blue eyes remained. Her lips were blush pink complementing her cheeks. She is clothed in a vintage rockabilly dress and pumps. A small squeak escaped her mouth. The leader felt embarrassed that she couldn't stand up and even more so, now that her friends knew. Takashi grabbed her porcelain hand and helped her up. She stumbled into his arms. Still unable to balance. " _I'm so glad that dolls can't blush…or feel cold for that matter._ "

She smiled a little at the boy. "Check the specs!" He nodded and began to explain the mission. "The rogue gingerbread army has captured…" "That sounds…delicious!" Penny giggled. The girls smiled at each other. Takashi rolled his eyes before proceeding, "Santa and the elves. It's our mission to save them and get the sleigh in the air before a freak blizzard at midnight. Otherwise, Christmas will be…cancelled!" Silence. "CHRISTMAS? CANCELLED!" Bonn stuck her hoof out smacking Penny over. She groaned in the snow. "Oh! I'm sorry." She turned around and smacked Takashi over. He growled underneath his breath. The red head tried comforting her like Takashi had done before. Though not too much success.

The elf pulled himself up and adjusted his specs. He looked around, "We should check the workshop for clues!" They nodded. Trying to regain her pride, she once again took charge. By leading in them in the wrong direction. Then quickly ran back in the right direction. Bonn busted down the door with her antlers and the trio entered. Takashi flipped about and landed at a wall, he licked the substance. _Peppermint_. The reindeer managed to get tinsel in her antlers and Penny found a box.

She signalled her partners over. They all surrounded it. Bonn told Penny, "Don't open that box!" Penny shook her head, "I'm the opening the box!" "Don't OPEN that box!" "I'M OPENING THE BOX BONN!" The wiseman fell silent as her friend lifted the lid. Inside sat…the head of a snowman? Everyone screamed in unison. Takashi snapped back into reality. "EVERYBODY STOP!" They all faced the elf with a face redder than Penny's hair. She looked down at the scared head. "It's okay. We won't hurt you! _At least I won't_ ", Penny frowned. It was almost as if Takashi had read her mind; he pulled out a hairdryer. He grinned evilly, "As long as you talk!" He clicked the button twice to strengthen his point. The head cowered in fear. The doll glared angrily at him.

He put it away to save any fighting. Ms Snowman spoke to them, "They came in the night!" Bonn rolled her eyes, 'How every bad horror story starts'. The tale from then on was to a certain degree dramatic. Bonn seemed extremely bored. Takashi was clutching the dryer and Penny was being polite by not showing her displeasure. The trio seemed to be expecting something more…bold! After the recapping, she devised a plan, "I suggest that we sneak in and…" Takashi snapped awake at this. A feeling of pity and amusement became of him. He shook his head, "Listen Rookie! Villains always, ALWAYS have the back entrance covered! So we should actually bust in, blaze them!"

A soft chuckle came from the box, "My my, maybe for Christmas I should buy you a dictionary so you can look up the word secret!" Bonn scowled. " _He probably doesn't even know the meaning of dictionary_." He wasn't going to stand there and be insulted, "Maybe for Christmas I should buy you a waffle iron AND STICK YOU IN IT!" His eyes filled with rage. The hero watched helplessly. Her eyes flickered from person to person as the offences flied. She was growing irritated. Standing in the middle she played peacemaker, "Okay. We should go with her plans. They seem a lot…safer?"

 _"_ _S-She's trusting a disembodied head over me?"_

It didn't take too long. About two seconds in a twenty-minute-special-of-a-usually-ten-minute-long-episodes-in-a-cartoon time. Through blizzards and snow. There was A LOT of snow. So much. Snow everywhere! Just a white sheet of snow. Snow. Snow. SNOW! But it was snow problem for the dream team (there is that much snow that it is now getting its way into my narrating!). Takashi took out the two guards at the back entrance, and he wasn't wrong. Villains _always_ have the back entrance covered. The part-time hero picked up the one of their hands and opened the door.

Meanwhile, Gingerbread Rippen was discussing her plan and telling her minion what not to do. But without purpose because no matter what she said, she would still do the things she wasn't supposed to do. Carrie stood nibbling her arm. Rippen sighed, " _Carrie_ , will you stop? People are staring!" The frosted villain was beginning to grow impatient. Nothing interesting was happening. Except for the fact that she was going to win but that was going rather slowly. She examined the room, "Everything seems to be going fine. The gingerbread…people are working. Zero and her team are sneaking into defeat me. Wait a minute! GET THEM!"

The trio tried to fight but became outnumbered relatively fast. They ended up taking refuge in a corridor. "I think we are safe now. _Huff. Huff._ Wait, wait, wait. Where's my MUHU?!" She looked around nervously, patting herself down. "What's that at the end of the tunnel?" The snowwoman asked. Penny considered the possibilities and the once that stood out was her MUHU. What has she got to lose? They ran down to the end. "Wait what? It's a ribbon!" She heard a familiar chuckle, "Wrong again. My tiny, tiny adversary it's a trap." A cage fell down on them and they were stuck.

Rippen, Carrie and a snowman's body without head walked down the corridor. "You! You b-betrayed us." The snowwoman reattached herself and smirked. "It looks like you aren't as stupid as I thought. But you are still really stupid, _toodles_." She 'slid' off leaving the five of them. "I see you have already met my associate Ms. Snowwoman." They left too. And Rippen's smile grew.

"I can't believe I trusted a snowman over you guys. _Just because I wanted to get the MUHU fixed_." The leader muttered looking depressed. Bonn and Takashi looked at each other. "Hey! I have an idea." " _That's a first."_ "I've seen ALL the Christmas specials and I know that with hope and a little magic, ANYTHING IS POSSIBLE!" The elf was shocked. "Christmas magic? Of all the…" He stopped his complaint and considered this plan.

"We may be trapped in cage, Gingerbread Rippen's got us trapped backstage! But there is Christmas magic in the air, and I have the yuleiest yule tide song to shaaaaaare!" Bonn was a surprising good singer and was pitch perfect. "Oh we're breaking out here for Christmas! We may not have a plan, but together I know we can. Because we are a team. And things, aren't as bad as they seem?" "Oh yes we're breaking out here for Christmas! I may not have a weapon but that doesn't mean I'm done! When we get out, Santa and the Elves we will save. And have the ultimate…party." They looked at their teammate.

"We're breaking out here for Christmas. I may be small, but I can give it my all. And plummet to my death I may, but it's all worth it to save the day!" She ran through the bars, swung on some tinsel, grabbed a candy cane from the wall and opened the lock. She climbed down and landed with an oomph. What happened next can only be described as…THE COOLEST THING SINCE ICE! And a biscuit snapping fight. But when it was all over with, Rippen was nowhere to be found. Bonn went with Santa and Takashi to get the sleigh whilst Penny took the elves back to the workshop.

All was well until the delicious tasting villain returned.

"She was given a choice. Her MUHU or the workshop. Because what Penelope did not know was, Rippen wasn't going to go without a bang. Or an explosion of death and fire. Was this the end of the Santa's…"

"NO!" She stood up and faced Rippen. "I am not going to let you destroy the workshop. What is my happiness over the happiness of everyone else in the world? If you destroyed it, Christmas may not be cancelled, but it would be ruined!" All the elves watched as the two stood face to face. They zapped back. "Heroes sometimes are given hard choices. And you made the right one." Penelope walked off leaving the two to ponder what Phil was talking about.

"Twas the day of Christmas. And all through the house was excitement and glee. And a sad Penny."

Phil was right. She had made the right decision and it was a hard one. And now, she may never talk to her parents again. She woke up on the couch to the sound of buzzing. It came from under the tree. There sat a small box with a label attached to it. "Dear Penelope, Thank you and your friends for saving Christmas. You made a tough sacrifice yesterday and I'd like to reward you for it. ~ Santa". She lifted the lid and there was her MUHU. Intact and functioning. As it was picked up, a screen displayed the adult Zero's.

"Hiya darling, we've been trying to reach you for ages!" Yvon answered first. They were fighting Christmassy monsters. In the background, Penny heard "I'M ABOUT TO DECK YOUR HALLS!" "Beck, will you stop fighting for a second and come talk to your daughter? I've got it covered." He ran off to be replaced Rebecca. "Oh I'm sorry sweetie, Merry Christmas!" And then she heard, "JINGLE BELL ROCK!" with the addition of a rock flying across and hitting a tree monster. The call ended and Penny looked up. Sat with her, was her best friends and Aunt and Uncle. And the evil rodent.

"And that concludes our tale…wait what is that devil rat doing? Ouch, that's gotta hurt. And now they are bleeding! OH GOD THE TREE IS ON FIRE! EVACUTE THE HOUSE!"

Everyone escaped without any physical injures (except for the poor red head). But things weren't looking up from then on. She answered her MUHU to once again be greeted by her father, "Hey sport, I never…uh…what happened?" Before he could get an answer, Rebecca walked over. "God do those guys keep coming, glad that's…oh hiya…PENELOPE? W-WHAT HAPPENED TO MY PRECIOUS CHILDS FACE? AND MY HOUSE?! CASSANDRA! WHEN I GET BACK TO OUR UNIVERSE YOU ARE…" "If you get back."

"And so finally the tale has ended and I will be seeing you, _in the next chapter."_

 **This is like my second, third update!**

 **But this time, it is the last (for this chapter). Unless I need to change some grammar.**

 **Okay here is something for you to do whilst I write the second chapter:**

 **Find the Movie Quote** **Find the tribute of my Favourite YouTuber**

 **~ Love ya ;3**


End file.
